


[Podfic of] A girl worth fighting for

by knight_tracer



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>Aurora is already too busy trying to figure out what to do with her life to deal with a crush on Mulan, too.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A girl worth fighting for

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Girl Worth Fighting For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601226) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



> Cover art by fire_juggler.

Length: 31:04

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/A%20girl%20worth%20fighting%20for.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/A%20girl%20worth%20fighting%20for.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
